User blog:Gundam Legilis/Volume 2 Intro In Depth- The villains.
Hello everybody! Today we'll be talking about the villains of Volume 2. It looks like some of the villains are introduced for the first time, and some old ones are coming back. It surprises me that the Malachite twins and Junior are returning, because I have low expectations of them fighting decently against the protagonists given that Yang beat all of them at once in her trailer, way before she went into Beacon. I do hope that they will get upgraded weapons, and new tricks, especially Junior, whose original Batzooka was destroyed. Now, let's talk about CInder and Co., or Team CRME, Team MERC, Team CREM, whatever you want to call these guys. Cinder Fall certainly is a match for Glynda Goodwitch. But it seems that she only uses her fire semblance for long range attacks, not even using them to strengthen her hands and feet for melee. She always tries to keep her distance, especially when fighting against Ruby. If one can successfully close the gap without suffering 3rd degree burns, then Cinder is done for. I wonder what her motivation for being evil is- whether she was betrayed or hurt, or a megalomaniac, or trying to prove that she fights for "justice", or trying to expose a big lie, it is very mysterious. Roman Torchwick has upped his game in Black and White, matching Blake and beating the crap out of her. Same goes for Ruby, and he even kept up with Sun's barrage, which is even more surprising than the barrage himself. Time will tell if Roman will be even more dangerous in Volume 2 and beyond, but he is definetely a tour de force to be reckoned with. On a side note, I wonder if he will remain a pawn, and be betrayed. Here's to hoping that he has a long life in the series at the very least. Mercury, I assume, is a laid back, devil may care kind of guy. He smiles every time we see him. He wears boots utilizing the Ember Celica weapons platform (just like Yang), befitting his reference Mercury(aka Hermes), the Greco-Roman god, and has purple eyes just like Yang. I wonder if they are related. And I love his attitude. Where Yang screams, "Don't fuck with me", Mercury replies with, "Sorry babe, I already did and there's nuthin' you can do about it." I really want to see more characters like that. He also has the hairstyle of Naruto's Sasuke Uchiha/Final Fantasy XV's Noctis Lucis Caelum. Emerald is a serious, cold character. She is really focused on her mission, with her sickle/khopesh gunblades taking the form of praying mantis arms. When I first saw her, I thought, "She is one of the most revealing characters in the show. She looks like the kind of girl that would twerk." Imagine Emerald twerking! Ha, what a laugh! I also have concerns that the most politically correct viewers of the show may criticize the duel between her and Weiss as racist propaganda: "Whereas Weiss, our protagonist, is a wealthy heiress brought up with proper manners and will win, Emerald, our antagonist, is a criminal, and likely less fortunate, and will lose." '''KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS MY FEAR OF THESE IDIOTS SPOUTING THIS MINDSET, NOT MY VIEW. I COULDN'T GIVE ANY LESS OF A SHIT. '''Let's hope to avoid these people, and their views. And thankfully, the recent casting of Jamie Foxx as Electro should counter and dispel this theory. Stay tuned for next time, where we will talk about the lack of White Fang. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts